


Break for Lunch

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Clint, Corporal Punishment, D/s, M/M, Multi, Not your usual A/B/O, Omega!Jasper, Please read notes, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, alpha!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint decide it is time for their little pack to spend a bit of time together.  When Jasper resists, Clint decides he needs to be reminded of a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break for Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> This little universe sprung nearly fully formed in my head and ruined a perfectly good nap. In it, Betas are a little bit different in that they are second in command of a "pack." Submissive to the Alpha, but dominant to the omega. While it doesn't come into play as much here, this is a world in which blood testing reveals soul mates of sorts. Phil is an Alpha. Clint is a Beta. Jasper was an unregistered omega for reasons, and Clint and Phil had been a relationship for a long time before he showed up on their radar and they went to go get him. Integrating him into their little pack hasn't been easy. I don't know if I'll ever get around to writing the forming of this relationship, but I could at least get a moment from it down on "paper." 
> 
> Completely unbeta'd so feel free to let me know about any glaring errors.

“Hey,” Clint's voice was friendly as he entered Jasper's office. Their little pack hadn't been able to spend much time together lately. There had been missions and debriefs and training exercises filling each of their calenders. SHIELD had a way of keeping everyone hopping and since Jasper's recent promotion it had been hard to find time that all three of them could carve out. Family breakfasts and dinners had gone right out the window. He was a little surprised that Jasper didn't turn to greet him, so he spoke a little louder. “We're going to have lunch.” He figured that would get the other man's attention. 

“Sorry, wish I could.” Jasper didn't turn from the computer as he input the numbers. “I've got to finish this. Have fun though.” 

“Jasper.” Clint's tone held a hint of annoyance. He really did not care for being ignored by the omega. “I think you misunderstand. You, Phil, and I are going to have lunch together today.” His voice assumed authority naturally. Something Jasper usually responded to automatically. Today was not one of those days apparently. 

“Don't be ridiculous, Clint. I can't just jump up and leave my responsibilities just because my boyfriends say so.” 

Clint arched an eyebrow at Jasper's tone. He gave his own one of clear warning. “That is exactly what you are going to do.” 

“No, it is not.” 

Clint had yet to see Jasper's eyes, and he was more than a little irritated at this point. He pulled out his phone and dialed Phil. “Hi, sweetheart, something's come up.” He noticed Jasper's shoulder's deflate a little, and he raised an eyebrow beginning to piece a few things together. “Yes, apparently our little boy has quite forgotten his manners.” He watched as Jasper's spine went rigid. “No, don't worry, I'll take care of it. Why don't you pick us up something and come here? Sure thing. Love you too.” 

Jasper had finally turned to look at him and his eyes were wide. This was the point, Clint knew, that he finally had processed just what had occurred during this conversation. Jasper spoke quietly. “Clint I--.” 

“Sorry sweetheart,” The irritation in Clint's tone was exchanged for regret. “It's a little too late now.” He went over and keyed in a few privacy settings for Jasper's office. If they weren't Phil, they would have to have a hell of a clearance level to get in. He then went over and kissed the top of the omega's head. “Get to a stopping place.” 

Jasper's teeth worried his bottom lip, but he didn't say anything just turned back and finished keying in a few strokes and saving the file. His whole body language radiated submission as he turned back. Clint wanted to scoop Jasper up and spend the rest of the afternoon with the other man on his lap, but that would definitely have to wait. He held out a hand.

Jasper took it eyes down head slightly tilted. “I'm sorry.” He said quietly. “I'm really sorry.” 

“I know, babe." Clint pulled the other man to his feet. "It just would have been nice if you had been sorry a little sooner, so I didn't have to do this. Go on and step out of your shoes.” 

Jasper did so quietly, staring at the floor as though he wished it would swallow him. Clint reached over and with his thumb gently urged Jasper's bottom lip from his teeth. “You'll hurt yourself.” He got a quick sad nod in return. 

Not wanting to give the other man anymore time to get worked up., Clint led him over the couch and sat down. “Go ahead.”

Jasper knew what that meant, and he quietly bared himself and went over Clint's lap. He didn't have to wait long. The first slap came down hard in the middle of his backside. It was quickly followed by another, and then another. He clung to Clint's leg like a lifeline.

Clint didn't say anything for several minutes as he turned Jasper's bottom first a light pink and then on to a dusty rose color. “I don't appreciate the way you treated me, Jasper. I think I deserve a bit more respect than that.” 

“Yes, Yes Sir.” Jasper was already on the verge, but that statement was enough to bring tears to the man's eyes. '”S-Sorry.” 

“You are part of this pack, and you have a responsibility to us.” Clint knew that statement would make an impact, but he was unprepared for the raw emotion that Jasper suddenly displayed. Suddenly the other man was sobbing with his whole body. Clint knew he hadn't been that hard on him, but he finished up quickly anyway with several hard swats to the top of Jasper's thighs. He then righted Jasper's clothing before pulling him up into a hug. “Hey, hey now,” He kept his arms wrapped tightly as Jasper sobbed into his shoulder. “Hey love. It's not as bad as all that.” The sobs didn't wane much as Clint rubbed his back and whispered soothing nothings. 

He was beginning to get worried when the door opened and Phil entered. Just the smell of their Alpha soothed both men slightly though Jasper was still crying hard. Assessing the situation quickly, Phil dropped the lunch on the desk and went over to sit beside Clint and wrap his arms around them both. “Had a bit of a rough day, haven't we?” He let one hand slide to the back of Clint's neck, his thumb making soothing circles, and he nuzzled Jasper's neck a little speaking quietly into his ear. “There now sweetheart, we'll figure this out. You're okay.” The three stayed like that for a very long time until Jasper finally began to calm and take regular breaths. 

Phil reached up and wiped the last of his omega's tears away kissing his forehead lightly. “What's all of this about Jas?” He frowned when no answer came right away. “Answer me, Jasper.” His voice held all the authority of his station. 

Jasper couldn't help but respond. He grabbed Phil tightly not letting go of Clint with his other arm. “Please, Please don't let me go. I'm so sorry, please don't.” 

Phil looked over at Clint with a questioning eyebrow.

Clint spoke quietly. “Is that what all this is about Jas?” He had manged to piece some things together during their conversation, and had been thinking a lot about it while Jasper calmed down. “You think because you haven't been able to do all the things you usually do, we're going to release you?” 

The sad little nod that came from the younger man nearly broke Phil's heart. He had thought they had gotten past this, but it was clear that Jasper still needed a lot of assurance.

“Jasper. We are a pack. That doesn't change. Ever.” There was a slight growl behind the words. 

Clint added. “And if you keep trying to push us away you're just going to end up a sore sorry little boy, but you will still be ours.” 

Jasper looked up at him in surprise. “ I wasn't...”

“Yeah I think you were Jas. When I first spoke to Phil I saw your reaction. You thought I'd just let this go. That we'd just leave you alone." Clint shook his head. "That isn't how we work. We're a pack Jasper. And you don't fully understand that yet, but it means not alone. Not ever again.” 

“Got it?” Phil asked. 

Jasper sniffed. “Starting to, I think.” 

“Good.” Phil kissed the top of his head. “We don't keep you around just to cook for us you know.” 

Jasper blushed a little. “I know but I want to.” 

Phil nodded. “We'll figure it out, and we'll talk about it together. No more acting out.”

Jasper nodded a little. 

Clint gave Jasper's hip a reassuring squeeze. “Let's find out what Phil foraged for us, shall we.” He gave Jasper a slightly teasing smile. As I was saying, “We're going to have lunch.” 

“Yes, Sir.” the reply left Jasper's lips automatically.

“Now there's the right answer.” Clint smiled and gave Jasper a small kiss as a reward.


End file.
